


Dinner Date

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Chef Merlin, Happy Ending, M/M, Meddling morgana, Romance, ceo Arthur, story twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon is far too busy for love or any romantic relationship in fact, until his sister sets him up on three dates in hope that he will find what he has been longing the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you had a wonderful first month of 2016 :)  
> Here a brand new story for the new year i hope you all like it and please don't forget to comment x

**Chapter One – Telling Arthur**

 

“You did what?” Arthur yelled looking at his sister in shock.

 

“Arthur you need a personal life, I mean come on you haven’t dated anyone since Uni.” Morgana replied. 

 

“So you took it upon yourself to find me a date?” Arthur groaned.

 

“Three, Last week mum and I were watching this show while drinking some wine, it got us talking and we agreed that you need some love in your life. So I looked around and chose three guys for you to chose from.” Morgana informed him. “Your have dinner with each of them and then well that's all up to you.”

 

“Morgana I’m to busy running this company to go off and have a personal life.” Arthur told her as he sat down behind his desk.

 

“Dads agreed to watch the company while you're off on your dates. Mum didn't even have to make him.” Morgana smiled. “We all just want you to be happy Arthur and that's not going to happen if you live your life behind that desk.”

 

“And what happens if we hit it off? Hmm did you think of that.” Arthur questioned.

 

“I did. The three guys I picked all fall into your checklist. Male, late 20’s, going somewhere in their career and must be okay being with someone that has a heavy workload.” Morgana said as she placed a piece of paper on his desk.

 

“What’s this?” Arthur asked as he looked over the paper.

 

“The name of the man you’ll be dining with tonight and his address along with the time you're meant to be at his place. I also had them make up a menu for each night.” Morgana smirked. “I think your going to like Gwaine’s choice of food.” She chuckled as she handed him another piece of paper. “I’ll come by tomorrow to give you the next menu and to hear all about how your night was.”

 

“Morgana I’m not doing this.” Arthur groaned.

 

“You are.” Morgana said as she rose from her seat.

 

“You going to make me.” Arthur demanded sitting back in his chair.

 

“Arthur, we both know you don’t want to challenge me. I’m older than you and have a lot more dirt on you than you want people to know.” Morgana raised her eyebrow. “Shall I remind you of the incident you and your ‘friend’ had with the hoover in high school?”

 

Arthur looked at his sister and then down at the piece of paper on his desk. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to have a little bit of life.”

 

“I knew you would see it my way.” Morgana winked before smiling. “Remember be nice, but don’t try and impress him.”

 

“I do remember how dating works thank you.” Arthur replied.

 

“The car will pick you up at seven this evening.” With that said Morgana walked out the office closing the door behind her.

  
“I hate it when she blackmails me into doing stupid shit like this.” Arthur muttered to himself. 


	2. Gwaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I totally forgot I posted the first chapter of his one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story, sorry for the long wait

**Chapter Two – Gwaine**

 

As Arthur sat in the car he looked over what he would be having for dinner and rolled his eyes, he wasn’t at all impressed with the choice of food on the menu.

 

“Sounds like school dinner.” Arthur complained to himself. “Who in their right mind would do spaghetti and meatballs followed by apple pie and custard?” 

 

It didn’t take the driver very long before he was pulling up to a studio apartment and opening the door for Arthur. “I’ll be back at 8 to pick you up sir.”

 

“I’ll text you when I want to be picked up.” Arthur replied.

 

“Miss Morgana has already said you  are to be picked up at 8 and not a moment sooner.” The driver answered. “And I’m more afraid of her sir than I am of you.”

 

“Rightly so James, Smart man.” Arthur smiled and patted James on the shoulder before watching the car drive away. “Stupid Morgana.” he muttered as he walked up to the main door and pressed the button for Gwaine’s apartment.

 

“Hey you got the sex god, how can I serve you?” A voice came over the mike.

 

Rolling his eyes Arthur answered. “This is Arthur Pendragon I believe we have a date?”

“Right, the dude that needed a shagging.” 

 

“Dinner.” Arthur corrected.

 

“Come on up mate.” the door buzzed and Arthur took a deep breath before walking into the building. 

 

“I already don’t like him.” Arthur said as he was made to walk up nine flights of stairs just to get to the guys front door. “You would like he would have informed me about the bloody lift not working.”

 

“Good you made it, Dinner's almost done. I’m Gwaine your date for the evening.” Gwaine winked at Arthur as he looked the other man up and down. “No wine?”

 

“Arthur, You do realize that it would have be prelight to inform me of the lift before opening the door, and No I don’t have any wine.” Arthur said as he followed the guy into his apartment.

 

“Remember for next time.” Gwaine smiled.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of yourself.” Arthur informed him as he looked round the flat.

 

“So why don’t you go sit down at the table and I’ll check on dinner.” Gwaine said as he slapped Arthur’s arse.

 

Growling to himself Arthur turned to look at Gwaine. “What table? And If you do that again I will break your arm.”

 

“I like my men friesty.” Gwaine purred at he pointed to an air hockey table in the center of the room that had two chairs around it.

 

“You’re joking right?” Arthur groaned.

 

“Sorry mate, its the only table I got.” Gwaine replied as he headed into the kitchen.

 

Sitting down Arthur once again muttered his hate for his sister as he took in the air hockey table before casting his eyes around the rest of the apartment.

 

“So want me to order something? My balls didn’t cook.” Gwaine joked as he leaned over Arthur.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Arthur hissed.

 

“Of course mate, the foods done. You need to lighten up.” Gwaine laughed as he placed a beer on the table. “Oh almost forget to turn the table off.” Gwaine said as they watched Arthur’s beer float away.

 

“That would help.” Arthur commented

 

“Here let me turn that off and go and get dinner.” Gwaine said as he quickly turned the table off and walked back into the kitchen.

 

“I’m going to make you pay for this Morgana.” Arthur whispered.

 

Gwaine smirked as he brought out two plate before placing one in front of Arthur “Enjoy” he said as he started to wolf down his own plate.

 

Arthur closed his eyes  and took a deep breath, praying that this night couldn’t get any worst. before taking a bite of his meal and forcing himself to swallow it down.

 

“The pasta is a little crunchy.” Arthur said as he picked at his plate.

 

“Yeah the water didn’t really boil.”  Gwaine replied “But my balls are tasty.”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, there still a little pink inside.” Arthur answered pushing the plate away from him.

 

“I’m sure you'll like the apple pie, all I had to do was put it in the oven.” Gwaine informed him.

 

“So what do you do for a living Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

 

“I’m a heavyweight boxer.” Gwaine answered as he leaned over to Arthur. “You?”

 

“I’m the CEO of my family’s company.” Arthur replied.

 

“Boring. I’ll bring out the pie, it should be done by now.” Gwaine picked up both plates and exited the room, moments later he placed a bowl filled with custard in front of Arthur.

 

“Thanks.” Arthur said as he lifted his spoon up and carefully took a bite.

 

“So what’s your view on three ways?” Gwaine asked.

 

“What?” Arthur said shocked as he placed the spoon back in the bowl and moved it away from him.

 

“You, me and my flat mate? You don’t have to be the bottom but I like it when I’m getting fucked to be fucking someone also.” Gwaine smirked as he brought his beer to his lips. “Think of it as a sandwich with me in the middle.”

 

“Listen there will be no fucking of any kind.” Arthur informed him as he stood up. “I really should be leaving.”

 

“But you haven't eaten your pie, or got the secret treat for the night.” Gwaine said blowing Arthur a kiss.

 

“Secret treat? And you pie is black and burnt.” Arthur replied.

 

Gwaine winked and made the jester for a blow job. “My mouth is heaven Arty.”

 

“I think I’ll be leaving now. Good night.” Arthur said quickly rushing out of the apartment. “Sex crazed Weirdo.” Arthur muttered as he walked back down the stairs.

 

As Arthur’s car drove away someone knocked on Gwaine’s door. 

 

“Evening.” Gwaine smiled.

 

“Well?” The figure asked.

 

“He had the worst night of his life.” Gwaine answered.

 

“Good.” The figure handed him a 100 dollar bill before walking away.

  
Grabbing his phone Gwaine hit speed dial one and smiled. “So how’s my sexy boyfriend doing this evening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment and once again sorry about the wait x


	3. Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

****

**Chapter Three – Merlin**

 

“So how was your evening?” Morgana asked as she sat in her brother’s office.

 

“You do know you have more important matters than my love life.” Arthur said as he entered his office.

 

“It’s a slow morning.” Morgana said smiling at her brother. “So your evening?”

 

“Worst ever. He is a total mad man. I’m sure he has very little brain cells left.” Arthur replied as he sat down. “I had to order take out when I got home as the food was awful.”

 

“Are you sure you're not just being mean?” Morgana wondered.

 

“The pasta was un-cooked, the meatballs, to which he kept calling his balls were still pink and the apple pie, store bought and all he had to do was take it out after ten minutes. It was black and burnt.” Arthur moaned.

 

“So the guy can’t cook” Morgana answered. “I’m sure the night wasn’t that bad.”

 

“He kept trying to hit on me and then told me that he likes to be fucked while fucking someone.” Arthur complained which only made Morgana laugh.

 

“Arthur you have been part of a three way before.” Morgana reminded him.

 

“He wanted a sandwich not a three way.” Arthur informed her. “Just give me the other menu so I can get rid of you.”

 

“You’ll like this guy Arthur. He knows that place you love, Kilgharrah.” Morgana smiled before leaving the room.

 

“I hope that he doesn’t just plate up take out.” Arthur muttered to himself before getting on with his work.

 

Once again Arthur found himself in his town car being driven to another date that he hoped would be better than his last, while they drove Arthur looked over the menu and nodded to himself, He was very impressed with the menu. 

 

“I do like Tray-baked Chicken and creamed spinach.” Arthur smiled. “Strawberry Slushie?” 

 

“Sir we're here.” James informed him as he opened the door.

 

Getting out of the car Arthur found himself standing in front of a two story brown stone that was covered in flowers and vines, a house that looked truly at home with the surrounding trees.

 

“Nice house. Someone must have money.” Arthur commented to himself.

 

Before Arthur could knock on the door it opened and a raven haired, blue eyed man stood there wearing a kiss the cook apron and a bright smile on his face. “Good evening, I’m Merlin Emrys, you’re Arthur right?”

 

“Umm yes.” Arthur said a little shocked.

 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, please do come in.” Merlin said stepping aside.

 

“I brought wine.” Arthur answered pushing the bottle towards Merlin.

 

“Thank you, This should go really well with dinner.” Merlin smiled as they walked into the house. “Please have a seat, dinner just needs to be plated up.” 

 

Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes when he took in the table before him, It was dressed up like a fancy table at the best restaurant in town. “Wow.” Arthur gasped.

 

“I think I may have overdone it with the runner.” Merlin said reappearing and handing Arthur a glass of wine.

 

“Thank you. And no the table looks lovely. Red and wine go great together.” Arthur answered as he took a seat at the table.

 

“That’s wonderful. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect.” Merlin smiled as he placed his glass down. “I’ll just go and get our plates.” 

 

Arthur couldn’t help but look around, he was trying to find something, anything that was out of place but it was all perfect, a little too perfect.

 

“Here you go, Tray-bake Chicken with sqashed potatoes and creamed spinach.” Merlin informed him as he placed the plate down in front of Arthur and smiled. 

 

“It smells lovely.” Arthur carefully picked up his fork and took a bite only to moan in pure joy.

 

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” Merlin smiled as he ate his own food.

 

“This is really good Merlin.” Arthur said before looking down at his plate and the design. “Did you get someone to bring this over to you?”

 

“Excuse me?” Merlin asked looking up at Arthur.

 

“This is way too good and is just how it is at the restaurant.” Arthur informed him. “Look if you had someone cook it for you that’s okay, I mean I don’t care if you can’t cook.”

 

Merlin shook his head. “I can cook, I have spent all day cooking and then had to come home to cook dinner for a blind date.” 

 

“Don’t get your pants in a twist. This is one of my favourite meals and my favourite restaurants so I know this isn’t your cooking.” Arthur answered.

 

“I think maybe you should call your car.” Merlin replied as he stood up.

 

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked shocked.

 

“I have no interest in dating anyone that comes into my home and jump to conclusions about my cooking all before knowing me and what I do for a living.” Merlin answered.

 

“I’m sorry, you're right I shouldn’t make conclusions about someone I just met.” Arthur replied feeling like a complete and total jerk. “Please let me stay till my car comes back and maybe we can restart.”

 

Merlin sighed before nodding. “Merlin Emrys, owner and head chef at Kilgharrah.” He said holding out his hand.

 

Arthur’s eyes widened before shaking his head. “Arthur Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon INC and a complete jackass.”

 

Merlin smiled. “More a Prat than a Jackass.” 

Arthur laughed. “I can live with being a Prat.”

 

“Why don’t you sit back down and I’ll go get our dessert.” Merlin smiled.

 

Arthur smiled and sat back down, he was so grateful that Merlin had let him stay, he was having a great time and the fact that he was the head chef at the place he loved but never once had a chance to talk to the chef, Just by looking around Arthur felt at home both with Merlin and at the house.

 

“So here is Cheat’s banoffee pie and Strawberry slushie.” Merlin smiled as he sat the both the plates down before moving his chair a little closer to Arthur’s.

 

“It looks great.” Arthur smiled as he leaned closer.

 

“It’s a big hit.” Merlin laughed.

 

“I can see why.” Arthur said as he picked up his fork and moaned as he licked his lips.

 

“You missed a bit.” Merlin said as he run a thumb over Arthur’s lips.

 

Arthur smiled as he parted his lips and sucked Merlin’s thumb before they both started to lean in only to pull back when someone knocked on the door. “Seems It’s eight already.” Arthur whispered.

 

“Seems it is.” Merlin smiled as he moved away from the table.

 

“Give me a moment.” Arthur said before getting up and and coming back a second later. “My driver had to go on a quick run, seems you're stuck with me for another hour.”

 

“Well then you can do the washing up.” Merlin said as he handing him two plates.

 

“Wash?” Arthur asked.

 

“When I have family and friends over they wash I cook.” Merlin answered. “You may be my date but you're not getting out of washing up.” 

 

Arthur laughed. “Very well.” 

 

The next hour was spent talking about their jobs, hobbies and even past lovers Arthur couldn’t believe how easy it was talking with Merlin and when the other man had put on some music he managed to get Arthur to do the one thing that many had tried and failed, Arthur couldn’t believe that he was dancing in the home of a man he would like to see again.

 

Merlin moved closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and rested his head on Arthur’s chest as they moved to the music. “Your car will be here soon.” Merlin sighed.

 

“We have a few more minutes before he knocks.” Arthur replied as he held Merlin closer.

 

“I do hope that we might get to do this again sometime.” Merlin said as he pulled back.

 

“Next time I pop in to Kilgharrah I’ll make sure to thank the chef.” Arthur replied as they walked to the door. 

 

“Make sure you do that.” Merlin smiled as he opened the door.

 

“I had a great evening, the best in a long time.” Arthur informed him as he opened the door to the car.

 

“It’s been a while since I had a date, I’m sure you understand being a busy man yourself.” Merlin smiled.

 

Arthur took a quick moment and kissed Merlin on the forehead before pulling away and closing the door.

  
Merlin laughed as he shook his head before walking back into his home and making himself a cup of coffee before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment xo


	4. Edwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xo

****

**Chapter Four – Edwin**

 

“Before you ask I had a great evening and can you stop coming into my office without me.”  Arthur said as he placed a folder on his desk.

 

“I left you the last guy on the table.” Morgana answered. “I know you had a wonderful evening as James told me you told him to come back at nine.”

 

“What do you have on James?” Arthur asked

 

“Nothing. But he’s a smart man to know that he must fear me.” Morgana smirked before walking away.

 

“She’s evil, I swear mum and dad brought home an evil baby.” Arthur laughed.

 

“Edwin?” Arthur said as he looked over the last menu. “Umm you serves lung at a dinner date?”

 

Arthur spent the better part of the day thinking about his date with Merlin and by lunch he wanted nothing more than to be having another date with Merlin but he wanted to make sure that this Edwin is nothing more than a tool so when it came time for dinner Arthur hopped into his car and informed his driver that they might have to pop to a drive through as the menu for tonight is nothing more than a nightmare.

 

“James come back in half an hour, I don’t care what Morgana said.” Arthur replied as he got out of the car.

 

“Of course sir.” James nodded as he closed the door to the car.

 

“Wish me luck.” Arthur said as he walked over to the door and knocked.

 

“What do you want?” The guy yelled through the tiny gap in the door.

 

“It’s Arthur Pendragon. We’re meant to be having a date.” Arthur said.

 

“Right the CEO.” The guy replied as he slammed the door closed again before the sound of chains and the door opened.

 

“Get in.” Edwin said quickly.

 

“Umm so what do you do?” Arthur asked as he looked round the guys apartment.

 

“I care for people. Sit, sit. I’ll bring dinner out.” Edwin said.

 

“Lung? Right?” Arthur asked as he looked for a place to sit.

 

“Belanded Lung. It’s a lovely drink.” Edwin replied before coming back.

 

“Drink?” Arthur made a small gagging sound. “You said you work with People.”

 

“Yes, I’m a doctor.” Edwin answered as he handed Arthur a glass.

 

“So dinner?” Arthur asked.

 

“I have pigs ears boiling and kidneys in the oven. I believe that no part of the animal should go unused.” Edwin replied before a buzzing sound filled the room. “That should be the Hearts.” 

 

“Hearts?” Arthur gasped.

 

“I made Heart tarts.” Edwin answered before walking back into the kitchen.

 

Arthur quickly moved towards the front door and was grateful to find his car still waiting. “Thank god James. Drive.” Arthur demanded as he got into the car.

 

“Yes sir.” James answered looking down at his watch before getting into the car, James sent a quick text before starting the car and driving away from the mad man. “Where shall we go sir?”

 

“Kilgharrah.” Arthur answered as he sat back in his chair. “I need some real good food to get the memory out of my head.”

 

“That bad sir?” James asked.

 

“He made tarts with Hearts, I mean real hearts and was cooking pig's ears and drinking blended lungs. I fear for the people he cares for.” Arthur informed him.

  
“Sounds scary sir.” James answered as he came to a stop out the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment x


	5. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter :) I hope you enjoyed reading this story x

****

**Chapter Five – The Decision**

 

Arthur entered the restaurant and smiled at the hostess  as she greeted him.  “Is your chef in tonight?”

 

“We have many chefs working here tonight, which one are you looking for?” She asked.

 

“Merlin Emrys?” Arthur replied.

 

“I’m afraid he’s not working tonight, He was here this morning for the breakfast rush.” She informed him.

 

Arthur sighed. “Do you know when he’s going to be in next?”

 

The Hostess started to shake her head. “I’m not a creep, I had a date with him last night and I lost my contact information for him.” Arthur said before she could send him on his way.

 

“So your Arthur?” She smiled as she looked him over. “I’ll let Merlin know I approve. He’ll be in tomorrow for dinner.” 

 

“Thank you.” Arthur smiled. “I think I’ll just order something to take away.”

 

“Of course. Here is our menu, I’m sure you know that you need to order by the tills.”  The hostess informed him as she handed him a menu.

 

“I already know what I want.”  Arthur smirked. “I had it last night.”

 

When morning broke Arthur felt like a new man, he was looking forward to the evening, to seeing Merlin again and maybe asking him out for a real date.

 

Arthur walked into his office and was surprised not to see his sister waiting for him so after placing his work for the down on his desk he headed over to his sister’s part of the floor and found her on the phone talking to someone.

 

“So I hear you didn’t last long with Dr Edwin.” Morgana said as she put her phone down.

 

“Who were you talking to?” Arthur asked.

 

“James, lovely man.” Morgana smiled.

 

“Knew you had him spying on me.” Arthur laughed. “I was not going to stay and eat whatever that guy was going to serve me.”

 

“He was never really in the running.” Morgana answered.

 

Arthur sighed. “I knew you had an evil plan, so tell me what this was all about?”

 

“What can I say I’m a matchmaker.” Morgana laughed.

 

Arthur looked at his sister. “Merlin.”

 

“Yes, I knew he would be perfect for you and you love his place. I lost count of the times I told you that you should meet the chef, speak with the owner, so I took the matters into my own hands.” Morgana replied. “I just threw Edwin in for fun, I knew he would send you running.”

 

“And Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

 

“He owned me a favour, Gwaine is a former boxer, Leon trains at his gym.” Morgana smiled. “His boyfriend, Percival, is part owner and a former opponent. Lovely story really, they both hanged up their gloves so that they could be together.”

 

Arthur laughed. “You set this up so I would finally meet Merlin.”

 

“Well a girl can only ask so many times if you want to meet the chef before you start getting creative.” Morgana told him.

 

“Did you and Mum even watch a show?” Arthur asked.

 

“Of course not, Mother and I opened a bottle of wine and put on magic mike, the film may be shit but it's still a lot of naked men dancing.” Morgana smiled.

 

“And where was dad?” Arthur wondered.

 

“We have girls night while dad takes Leon to a bar, I do believe they ask you to come every time.” Morgana replied smiling. “Maybe you can go with dad while mum and I hang out with Merlin.”

 

“Please I would not let you get your hooks into Merlin.” Arthur shaked his head before smiling

 

“So are you going to see Merlin again?” Morgana wondered.

 

“Tonight, I might not have real plans but I do plan on asking him.” Arthur nodded as he headed back to his office and away from his smug sister.

 

Later that evening Arthur found Merlin sitting at one of the tables outside his restaurant with a glass of wine. “I was told you were looking for me.”

 

“I was, seems you beat me to it.” Arthur smiled as he sat down next to Merlin.

 

“Gwen told me you came in last night looking a little green.” Merlin said as he leaned into Arthur.

 

“Well I had just come from my sister’s last dinner date.” Arthur shuddered  at the mear thought.

 

“That bad?” Merlin asked as his head rested on Arthur’s chest.

 

Arthur took the wine glass off Merlin and took a sip before informing the other man of what would have been on the menu.

 

“Oh you poor thing.” Merlin laughed.

 

“Well at least I got my sister off my back.” Arthur answered as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

 

“Do you think she knows?” Merlin wondered.

 

“Doubtful, I think we put on a great show.” Arthur whispered as he dropped his head to kiss Merlin’s neck.

 

“I will admit it was nice pretending I never met you before. Though I must ask do you have something against first dates.” Merlin laughed.

 

“I had to sell it, My sister would have expected me to jump down your throat about the food.” Arthur said as he finished off the wine.

 

“You do know you’ll have to tell her.” Merlin informed him as he leaned away only to refill the glass.

 

“Do I have to, I was having so much fun.” Arthur whined causing Merlin to giggle.

 

“If you don’t, I’m sure they will put it together once we announce our engagement.” Merlin reminded him.

 

“True, I’m just sad I can’t keep you all to myself.” Arthur chuckled as he turned so that he could kiss Merlin.

 

“Want to go home? I’ve missed you in our bed.” Merlin whispered, his voice filled with lust.

 

“Thought you had to work.” Arthur teased.

 

“I could, But I got Lancelot working tonight I could always tell him to go home.” Merlin said playing along.

 

“Don’t you dare. I’ve hated these three nights, having to drive up to my home and make out I’ve never been there. Which reminds me I do hope you put all the photos back.” Arthur asked as they got up from their seat.

 

“I did, I could see you looking for them at dinner.” Merlin laughed as they walked over to Arthur’s waiting car. “Good evening James.”

 

“Good evening Merlin, My wife wanted me to thank you for the cooking lessons.” James smiled.

 

“I’m always happy to help someone learn a new skill, Just ask Arthur I taught him how to enjoy the kitchen.” Merlin smiled as he moved to get into the car.

 

“One day Merlin you will kill me.” Arthur laughed as he got into the car and kissed his soon to be husband passionately.

 

“And on that day you will die a very happy, maybe a little fat, man.” Merlin laughed as Arthur threw his body on top of Merlin and started to tickle him.

  
**THE END...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R  
> Thank you x


End file.
